


'Swawesome Santa 2014

by drallimylime



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 02:18:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2796083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drallimylime/pseuds/drallimylime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little D-Men X-mas Party Beer Pong for your viewing pleasure. Happy Holidays, Dell!</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Swawesome Santa 2014

**Author's Note:**

  * For [caribou_cash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caribou_cash/gifts).



[](http://s439.photobucket.com/user/Anonymous-E/media/swawsomesanta.png.html)


End file.
